The Stars
by BlackButterfly-RedRose
Summary: She knew his plan all along. But it was only now that she had worked up the nerve to stop him. But it was too late. Discontinued obviously Might be re-written
1. Chapter 1: Gemini

Title: **The Stars**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Naruto  
Author: BlackButterfly-RedRose  
Language: English,  
Rating: Fiction Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/Supernatural

A/n: This is the re-written version of chapter one.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Gemini**

* * *

_The Stars_

_by_

_BlackButterfly-RedRose._

_Summery: She knew his plan all along. But it was only now that she had worked up the nerve to stop him. But it was too late._

-

_Chapter One._

_Gemini_

-

I**n Gemini we move from the action,** reaction response of Aries, Taurus to the interaction response. The Gemini nature Interacts with the environment, investigating, learning, knowing and exchanging ideas. The intellect dominates Gemini, and all things intellectual are valued greatly. As communication is also of importance to Geminis, knowledge is never a thing to be hoarded. Seldom is a twin more entertained than in the midst of exchanging ideas with others of an intellectual nature.

-

His zodiac sign of Gemini was once -once- his favorite constellation. More often then not, it would remind him of Sasuke, and himself. But although the two brothers in the stars were happy together, he knew, soon, he and Sasuke would not. As time slowly passed, the time had come for the massacre. Tears slipped down his face as he killed his mother, father, best friend and lover, but at least, he knew, Sasuke would be spared. At least the Hokage had granted him that.

-

Itachi walked forward, ignoring his pains. His only goal was to protect Sasuke. That's all that mattered. Faintly, as odd of timing as it was he remembered the small pink haired girl who had told him of his death when he was younger. He didn't believe her then. Maybe he should have.

He stepped forward. Slowly, feeling the blood drip from his face and eyes. He smiled at Sasuke, who was backed up against a rock in fright. He brought his hand up with what was left of his strength.

-poke-

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. There won't be a next time." he told him, before falling to his death.

-

Sakura wondered whenever she would stop crying. She wondered if she would ever experience a day where there wasn't painful tears. She cried so much in her younger years, she was faintly surprised she had any left.

Itachi should have listened to her. But then again, she should have done more to stop him. Even so, he would never listen to a little girl. She dropped down gracefully in to the huge crater, caused by Sasuke's and Itachi's fight. When she slowly reached the two bodies, she examined Sasuke. Broken and punctured rib, broken and fractured bones. She began to heal him, working her chakra like a needle and thread.

She worked on his fractured arm and damaged eyes, after she had finished with his ribs.. She scowled slightly, and when Madara, asked her what was wrong, she refused to answer. She simply healed the eyes to the best of her ability. Slowly standing up, she looked down at Itachi as she replaced her gloves. Then she spoke, her eyes never leaving Itachi's corpse.

"You will need to bandage Sasuke up, mind the wounds in his torso. The lung will heal in a day or two. His ribcage will heal in at least a week, if you keep him well rested. As for the leg, he should be able to walk in a week as well." She finished. Nodding to them, she picked Itachi's body gently up.

"What are you going to do with that?" Zetsu's lighter side asked. He sounded disappointed.

She snorted in disgust. "I am going to see to a proper burial. Good day, Madara-san, Zetsu-san."

Madara nodded slightly. "You know how he will take it, Sakura-san." he reminded her.

"Aa. Good day to you."

And with that, she left. A mile's way off, Sakura lied the body down and made camp. She stared into the fire, an absent gaze on her face. She knew this would happened. She fruitlessly hoped it wouldn't. Sighing, she glanced over to the corpse of the man. The man she grew to love. But also the man she was forbidden to.Madara had been her mentor. That was before he held a rebellion, and like so many stars, he had disappeared a century ago. Madara had taught her many things, but that one rule had been the most important.

She was a star. A child of Kami and Tsuki-samma, the Sun and the Moon. It was her job, as was her brothers and sisters, was to protect a single human. Her human happened to be Uchiha Itachi. As she watched him grow up, and did her best to protect him in the best way a young star could, she slowly fell in love with him. But it was forbidden. A star could not love a mortal.

So she changed the stars.

She became a human child, and stayed, growing up as an unkown girl living with the Sandaime Hokage. She had done her best to warn him. She had failed.

She knew the outcome of the battle- a legendary one to be told in the stars, for sure- of the Brothers. She told him everything she knew. He didn't believe her. A tear fell off her cheek, landing onto the ground. Sakura watched as life came from the single tear. Grass grew, flowers popping out of the ground. Vines came down from the tree, and gathered around Itachi's body, creating a coffin. She could see his face no more.

"Father, Mother. I have changed the Stars agains't your wishes. I know the price, but please, before my judgement day, please let me have another chance. Don't let him suffer because of me! Change The Stars one more time, to where it was a simpler age, and Uchiha Itachi was only twelve years old. This is what I ask of you."

-

"Kami-samma!" she cried out. A man stood before her in a blinding light, wearing an elegant furisode kimono. It was orange, with a red flame pattern. The obi was red as well. His hair was smooth, a fiery orange, with a masculine beard adorning his face. Her mother stood right next to him. Silver hair fell delicately across her shoulders, in her blue and silver obied kimono. The both wore traditional geta.

The place they stood was absent. It was neither black nor white, neither dim nor bright. It was incredible, yet simple. Elagent, yet quaint. In simpler words, undescribable.

"Sakura-chan, we have heard your prayer." Tsuki-samma told her evenly.

"You shall have 2 years to stop the massacre. If you do not stop it in two years time, you will die." Kami-amma continued for her.

"But, if I do?" Sakura was honestly afraid to ask.

"We will post-pone your judgement." Tsuki-samma told her kindly.

"Thank you..." Sakura whispered. Tsuki-samma nodded silently.

"Good luck, my child." The faded voice of Kami-samma had spoken to her. She slowly felt herself fall into nothingness.

-

Uchiha Itachi stared at the girl in front of him. She was... different. Her hair was a bright pink, made up in a bun with her bangs on the side. Her kimono was gold, with silver and green thread making up the pattern of cherry blossoms. The obi matched her startling green eyes, and her skin was fairly pale, but her smile was brilliant. She was armed with a single katana.

The katana looked very well made, being made of silver and gold. The hilt was gold, with painted crimson cherry blossoms. Her returned his gaze to the girl. She was slowly waking up. How on earth no one had noticed her, and her pink hair, in the compound he wasn't sure. But what he did know, was that he was going to find out.

"Who are you?" he demanded. His voice was cold, and it demanded nothing but the answer.

"Haruno Sakura. You are Uchiha Itachi, I presume?" Sakura had asked. She would not let her feelings get the better of her. Not again.

He nodded.

"May I inquire as to why you are in the Uchiha compound?"

Sakura blinked repeatedly, as if alarmed.

"I.. I am? I'm so sorry, I was not aware... I don't remember how I got here.."

"Come with me." She nodded slightly. She followed him out of the compound- completely ignoring the stares, and glares- that people had given her. Most of them had been the stars that had followed Madara in the rebellion. With him, they had started the Uchiha clan. They had arrived at the Hokage's tower soon after, after recieving even more glares from people Sakura recognised as Itachi's fangirls. It made her laugh.

"Hokage-samma.I have found this girl in the Uchiha compound. She is armed only with a Katana." he told Sarutobi firmly. Sarutobi looked up from his paperwork. Itachi stared at him, studying his reaction. He was... surprised, amused, and apperently... happy?

"Sakura-san, how good it is to see you again! You look lovely." The Sandaime said. Sakura giggled.

"Thank you, Hokage-samma. It is wonderful to see you to!"

Sarutobi smiled.

"You two know each other?" Itachi inquired.

"Yes, he was a friend of my mother." Sakura had answered, before starting up a conversation with the Hokage.

The two chatted away on trivial matters. This girl was certainly not what he expected. She looked weak and fragile, but the Hokage... Sarutobi treated her with the up-most respect. He recalled the look in her eyes. Her eyes held a sort of gentleness, but with such ferocity he could see a flame kindle there. Maybe, like himself, maybe she too was a prodigy? But what clan did she hail from? He never heard of a female prodigy, a prodigy with pink hair, much less.

"Now, onto the matter of your living arrangements. Did your mother provide one for you?" Sarutobi had changed the subject.

She shook her head slowly. "Aa, I'm afraid not. Perhaps I could find a hotel or an apartment?" she asked.

"Itachi, please tell your mother to set a room for Miss Sakura here." Sarutobi ignored her question

Itachi nodded silently, and he was gone in a flash.

" Anbu, leave. What I am about to discuss with Miss Sakura is private." Sakura could feel their presence vanish in an instant.

"Sarutobi-sensei!" Sakura jumped into her ex-sensei's awaiting arms. He had retired in her earlier years, and that was when Madara became her new sensei. He could never replace Sarutobi in her heart though. He was like a second father to her, like Tsunade, was her second mother. Sarutobi held her close to his heart, as if she was his own daughter.

"The Stars remember everything, dear Sakura. Now, tell me as to why you wished your Mother and Father to turn back time?"

Sakura sighed, closing her emerald orbs. "I'm sorry, Sarutobi-sensei. I have failed you. Itachi had died... and I begged them to change the stars if they wished."

"What of your judgement?"

"I have two years. If I fail, I begin judgement. If not..."

"It will be postponed." Sarutobi finished.

"Hai."

She kissed her second father on the cheek, before standing next to him. Itachi had returned, with his parents beside him. Apparently they wanted to see the girl herself. Fugaku Uchiha had glared at her. Sakura never wavered, and stared at him straight in the eyes.

"No."

"Excuse me, but why not?" Sarutobi asked.

"This... gaki had the audacity to enter my clan's compound. And once more, I will not have a weak and idiotic girl stay in my home." Itachi, even though he didn't show it, was taken aback. He knew his father, he should have expected as much, but not in front of the Hokage. His mother seemed to think that her husband's discordant nature was surprising, and glared at him for being so rude.

"Uchiha-samma." Sakura spoke before the Hokage could reply. "I do not mean disrespect in any way, but what do you have to prove that I am a gaki? And, you have no proof to what you say as well. Idiotic and weak I am not."

"Then show me proof. Battle my son." he challenged. "He can defeat you within minutes."

Sakura blinked. "Is that what I have to do? Battle Itachi-san to earn a place to stay?" she asked.

"No, you do not. Fugaku, she will stay with us whether you like it or not. Come Itachi-chan, and..?" Mikoto inturrupted. She extended her hand toward Sakura, a bright and playful smile on her face.

"Haruno Sakura, ma'am." Sakura answered, taking it.

"Uchiha Mikoto, pleasure to meet you. Come with me, Sakura-san!" Mikoto said excitedly. The idea of having a girl to pamper seemed to thrill her, even excite her. Sakura smiled at this, and followed her and Itachi out of the office. She glanced back to Sarutobi, and smiled, waving goodbye. A promise of a visit in her eyes. Fugaku stayed behind.

"Who does that girl think she is?" The angered Uchiha asked.

"That girl, my old friend, doesn't think on who she is. She knows exactly who she is. She is a diamond, a precious being. And I will not have you treating her with disrespect. She deserves all that Konoha can give."

* * *

A/n: This is the re-written version of chapter one.


	2. Chapter 2: Leo

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2: Pisces**

* * *

_The Stars_

_by_

_BlackButterfly-RedRose._

_Summery: She knew his plan all along. But it was only now that she had worked up the nerve to stop him. But it was too late._

_A/n: Originally, Ginriku had pointed out that Tsunade's Zodiac sign was Pisces. upon further investigations, I have found that her sign is in fact Leo. She was born August the second. And if that is not correct, I give up and could care less._

_Also, this is the rewritten chapter 2... again._

_Chapter Two_

_Leo_

-

The Lion. It was made up of one star, split into tiny little peices. That star happened to be her favourite of her mentors, Tsunade. The leo is a dominant, creative and extroverted character. They possess grace, dignity and an expansive personality. The lion is king of the animal kingdom, and an appropriate symbol for Leo who tends to dominate his environment. Ambitious, courageous, strong willed, positive, independent, self-confident are all words that describe Leo traits.

-

As promised, Sakura visited Sarutobi once more. She was glad to be away from the Uchiha household, not from Itachi or Mikoto, or even Sasuke, but away from Fugaku. He was annoying, intolerable, and a completely stuck up Jack ass. She wondered who stuck a piece of ice up Fugaku's ass. (thank you Narutofang91 ;P)  
How he had dared to presume she was weak-, it made her blood boil just thinking about it.

None the less, her visit with Sarutobi was nothing but surprising.

-

"Tsunade-shishou!!" Sakura called out, thoroughly surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I have come to see exactly why you have changed the stars? Once again, I might add. You do know the conseguences, Sakura." Tsunade asked, sitting before her in a chair next to a window. She wore a traditional kimono, thick with wool to keep her warm. The yellow silk obi was tied in a rose knot, which must have been a punishment for Shizune, poor girl. The kimono itself was as red as the sun, with yellow thread to make up fire. She stared at her expectingly, her hands folded neatly on her lap.

Sakura bowed before nodding. "The Ram is not missing, only replaced by-"

"Some one not worthy of the place, dear Sakura. You are the Ram, and I miss you as a pupil."

"Tsunade-shishou, please, you know how I-"

"Love a human. A mortal, dear Sakura! Just because you are Mother's and Father's favourite-"

"I'm not!"

"Sakura. Do you honestly think that they would do what they did for me? Or Ino? A grudge I do not have, but stop being so oblivious, Sakura! You are the true Ram. You belong in the stars. Not amongst the mortals and the traitors." Tsunade was standing directly in front of her, her hands on her hips. The lions harsh words could not stop the tears from flowing. "Tsunade-shishou, I love him... You do understand this, don't you?"

Tsunade sighed. She hated it when Sakura was like this.

"So... you are willing to die for him?" she finally asked. Silence surrounded the room. Sarutobi stared at Sakura, whose head was down, her hair covering her face. He knew Sakura very well. And he knew her answer.

"...Yes."

-

Sakura walked past Itachi's room. She sensed the presence of two people, Itachi, and of course, his girlfriend Megumi. She sighed inaudebly. She walked as quietly as she could to her room. She did not want to hear Megumi's moanings as they made out. She wasn't exactly in the mood to listen to the girlfirend of the man/boy she loved. It was honestly a good thing that the Uchiha's were out with Sasuke. She doubted they would want to hear her either.

What Itachi saw in her she didn't know. Although she could easily find out, being a star and being able to know their human's thoughts. But she didn't, because she knew it would break her heart.

-

Sakura sat at the dinner table. Mikoto had offered to invite Tsunade over for dinner, knowing from a previous conversation with Sakura that she was her mentor. Tsunade conversed with Mikoto over trivial and important, and, to her dismay, Sakura. The conversation neither botherd nor intrigued Itachi, since he sat silently, eating quietly with his head down. Sasuke, however, who was beside him, had his eyes wide with wonder, eating, while listening to the conversation. Tsunade seemed to be enjoying herself, like Mikoto, but unlike Fugaku. He seemed to be unhappy that her mentor also happened to be the best medical ninja around.

"How hard is the medical training at a young age?" Fugaku had asked.

"Oh, it is quite difficult. Little Sakura -she recieved a glare from her pupil- had problems when we began her training, but she got the hang of it afterwards. She is a fast learner." Tsunade praised with a brilliant smile.

"Aa, I see. What age, exactly, did you start, Sakura-chan?" Mikoto asked.

"I believe it was when I was two years old I developed my chakra control. Perfect chakra control is difficult, but I managed to obtain it." she replied politly.

Sakura stared at Fugaku, who muttered something under his breath. She sighed. That man would never change.

"Uchiha-samma, do you know how much damage a chakra scalpel can cause? If hit in the ankles, I could cut your tendons in half and you wouldn't be able to walk for several months, even with proper healing. I can remove chakra from your body with a single stroke, I can take life, as well as I can heal it. Do not presume I am weak."

"You are a twelve year old girl, you will not speak to me that way! Tsunade-samma, control your pupil!" Fugaku commanded amgrily. He stood up, glaring at Sakura with all his might. If it wasn't for the Hokage and the council, he would have kicked her out days ago.

Tsunade stood up right from her seat, following his example. "Uchiha-san, I thank you for your hospitality, but you will not speak to Sakura that way. She deserves the most respect out of every one, even young master Itachi-san. Mikoto-chan, thank you so much for the meal, it was delicious. But I am afraid I must go." She bid them good bye, planted a kiss on Sakura's cheek, and left.

An idea comes at many times, and this happened to be one of them.

"Itachi-san, would you like to spar?"

-

(I suck at fighting scenes, so forgive me if I do not feel like fixing them.)

The wind blew the young kunoichi's hair around her face gracefully. She stared blankly into Itachi's eyes. He was in defense position, while she, was just... standing. A smile tugged at her lips, but she refused to let it show. He was waiting for her to move. Her eyes crinkled, and in a flash, she disappeared in a whirl of sparkling fire flies.

A kunai drawn from her pocket, she appeared behind Itachi, the kunai at her neck. He smirked smugly, grabbing the knife and twirling it in his hands, taking her wrist in the other, and pinning her down on the ground. He applied pressure to her neck with her own kunai, only to see clouds. It was a clone. She stood not two feet in front of him, smiling. He made the proper handseals, and called out the infamous fire jutsu. She dodged the huge ball of fire, and chucked a senbon needle at him. He dodged it, but it slightly grazed his arm, paralyzing it.

"Give up?" she asked.

He simply shook his head, throwing multiple explosive tags at her. She gracefully dodged them all, like he wanted. They exploded behind her, burning her back. She coughed, and smiled at him. He took his chance and locked her in a genjutsu.

-

Emerald pools glanced at her new surroundings carefully. She was in a genjutsu, a strong one at that. She was in Konoha, the streets empty. But further up ahead, she sees the Cherry blossom festival, going on without a hitch. Sasuke and his friends from school, Naruto and Kiba, ran around in what was once crisp and clean kimono's. Itachi walked around, smirking at her with his unnamed lover. She was quite beautiful, her hair as long and as silky as Itachis, and took the color of a ravens feather. Her kimono was a rich purple silk, with equally rich obi.

A lump formed in her throat, but she ignored it. Instead, she walked on, to where there was more peace. And then, was when she saw Tsunade dead. Humor leaving her, she disabled the genjutsu, glaring at Itachi. She stood up quickly, and gracefully pinned him with her katana, much to Mikoto's horror. His shirt was ripped, but he was not harmed. "If you dare show me that genjutsu again, Uchiha, I swear on my life you will pay dearly for it." She whispered as she removed the katana from the tree, and left.


	3. Chapter 3: Aquarius

_The Stars_

_by_

_BlackButterfly-RedRose._

_Summery: She knew his plan all along. But it was only now that she had worked up the nerve to stop him. But it was too late._

_Notes before reading: Oh shoot. I made a mistake. Tsunade was born on March 2nd, which is Pisces, the fish, not the Lion. My bad. Thank you to Ginriku who pointed it out, thank you so much. I was looking at the wrong thing, I'm sorry if it caused any confusion._

_Let me see. Elore Astrology says Pisces and Aries work well together. So it won't really change anything, except I don't know, what it says about her. I suppose I will fix it later after I finish with chapter three._

_I have no idea when Shisui's birthday is, so I am going to improvise and say it was around January and February._

-

_Chapter Three._

_Aquarius_

-

Aquarians are interesting and attractive people. They can be shy, sensitive, gentle and patient; or enthusiastic and lively with a tendency to be exhibitionists. Both types are strong willed and forceful in their own way. Very opinionated with strong convictions, they fight for what they believe in. They will argue vehemently for what they believe to be true, however, if you can show them facts to the contrary, they have little trouble altering their opinion.

These are farsighted people with an eye and ear to the new and innovative. They are generally without prejudice and quite tolerant of the point of view of others. They have an interesting side to their nature that allows them to see a valid argument even when they disagree with it. They are quite objective folk and never get waylaid by being too close to an issue or person.

-

After Sakura's spar with Itachi, which she grudgingly admitted a tie to, she had the pleasure to meet the wonderful and charming Shisui. Sasuke had made it a point to introduce them, since Itachi seemed to think it was irrelevent. Sasuke had the knack to call him 'Sushi-nii-chan' whiuch endlessly annoyed him, while Sakura thought it was hilarious. Shisui was some one who reminded her of Sai, but only by his looks. He was pale, with short hair, but his eyes were lively with personality and a lust for life. His smile could melt any girls heart, except her own. He was very flirtacious, and she made it a point to remind him how she was too young for him.

"How about when you're sixteen?" he asked.

Sakura shook her head."You will always be too old."

"Only by four years!" he protested. Sakura laughed.

"I prefer some one my age, thank you."

-

Shisui rolled his eyes. They were sitting together at the Namikaze coffee shop alone, since Sasuke had gone home to train with Itachi. Sakura sighed, sipping at her tea, looking at the citizens with mild interest. There was nothing to do today.

"Please don't tell me you are interested in Itachi." Sakura laughed.

"Itachi is... taken, Shisui." Sakura pointed out.

"He is not!"

Sakura nodded, smiling widely. "But he is! He has a lover, I'm sure of it. When I was coming home one night, she started whispering, I heard something in Itachi's room. The idiot left a light on, so I could see him and his lover."

"He got it on with some one?! I was wondering when he would lose hi-"

"Shisui, shh! He'll kill me if he finds out I told you." Shisui smiled sliughtly. Sakura had this great satisfaction in her heart, making her first friend here, in a long time. All of her other friends were too young, about Sasuke's age. And she couldn't possibly hang out with them.

"Would you like to walk around?" Shisui asked. Sakura nodded. Gently, Shisui helped Sakura out of her seat. Her arm in his, they walked around window shopping for anything that they may like. Sakura couldn't actually believe she was enjoying herself. Still, she was glad she was.

-

"Have you ever thought of becoming a Konoha medic-nin?" Shisui asked her one day. Sakura smiled slightly. The two became best friends in the short time they had and spent together. Sakura told him almost everything, and she was sure he did the same.

"I did once, but I'm not sure I should."

"Are you crazy? Sakura-chan, you are an amazing medic. I'm sure you would make a great addition to my team." Shisui praised.

"Your team?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, squad three of Anbu. Itachi is okay and all, but he only knows the basics." he explained.

"That's all you need."

"Not really, you know poison, and we need antidotes. We get a lot of missions in Grass."

Sakura nodded in understanding. True, it would give her something to do, but it had only been a month since she first arrived here. She of course had told Shisui of her time as a student for Tsunade, and her time as a medic nin in another country. She had even demonstrated whenever he had returned from a mission, and no one could figure out what was wrong with him. The current medic nins needed serious training. They couldn't figure out a simple poison.

"I will have to ask Hokage-samma, but maybe I will." Shisui smiled.

"Good."

-

After saying good bye to her beloved mentor, Sakura walked leisurely to the Uchiha compound. It was time for Tsunade to return to the heavens herself, as Leo.

It saddened her when she realised, if Kami and Tsuki-samma fulfilled her judgement, she would not return to the heavens and return to her brother and sisters. She did it for Itachi, though. Thinking of Itachi, it made her heart weary. She was sad that her precious had not mentioned, or noticed her since the first time they met. It saddened her heart. She would have to catch his attention, and she knew that alone was a tremendous feat. And not only that, if she so happened to win his heart, maybe she could convince him to ignore the Hokage, and not kill the clan? That way, her Sasuke and Naruto could be happy. Sasuke would not leave for revenge, and Naruto would not be grieved by his friends departure.

It made perfect sense. Yes, she would not be with Naruto or Sasuke, but that was the consequence of changing the past. She sighed, hoping every one would one day be happy, with or without her.

-

Sakura listened once more to Sasuke's endless chatter. Itachi was far too busy with a mission to take Sasuke to school. Although she knew Sasuke was disapointed, she knew he did not mind spending time with her. Once they reached the Academy, she bid Sasuke goodbye, then walked away. She had no clue where her feet were leading her, she was just bored. There was nothing to do. She thought about taking Shisui's offer to join his team, but she wasn't quite sure if that would help her with her ultimate goal to stop the Uchiha Massacre. Twisting and turning, very aware of three girls her age following her. She could care less.

She stopped at the a river. She wondered if this was the one Shisui had been drowned in before._ That's not going to happen, Sakura. Stay focused._

"Yo girl!" Sakura turned around to see the very girl in Itachi's earlier genjutsu. Megumi. But she was with two other girls. All three of them had their Sharingan's activated, glaring at her with such ferocity, it would scare any other girl. But not her. She was not like any other girl.

"May I help you?"

"Who the hell do you think you are, living with my Itach-kun!" Megumi yelled, a kunai in each hand.

"Yeah!" The twin girls echoed.

Sakura blinked in fake surprise. "I'm sorry, you are Megumi, correct?"

Megumi nodded angrily, and repeated the question.

"I'm sorry Megumi-san, but if you think something is going on between me and Itachi, you are wrong. I doubt he would give up some one as lovely as yourself." She told her with a sickenly sweet smile on her face.

"Don't try and flatter me, bitch. You will stay away from my Itachi-kun. Got it? Or else you will deal with me." Megumi commanded. Sakura laughed.

"I'm sorry, I know the situation is not funny, but you defeating me is laughable. I mean really. I came into a tie with Uchiha Itachi when he was actually trying. Megumi-san, I believe you would lose when he wasn't."

"You little spyer!! How could you know that!?"

Sakura smiled sweetly at her. "By looking at you."


	4. Chapter 4: Virgo

_The Stars_

_by_

_BlackButterfly-RedRose._

_Summery: She knew his plan all along. But it was only now that she had worked up the nerve to stop him. But it was too late._

_Notes before reading: This is the redone chapter four._

_Chapter four_

_Virgo_

-

T**he Virgo character is precise,** refined, and a lover of cleanliness, hygiene and order. Conventional, with a rather reserved manner. They are usually observant, shrewd, critical, and patient. Supporters of the 'status quo', and conservative in all areas of life. Virgos are undemonstrative due to a coolness in their nature. Very selective, and non committal in friendship, they prefer to keep relationships on a superficial basis.

Q**uietly reserved, Virgos are polite** and soft spoken people. Unassuming, outwardly cheerful and agreeable, they can be sensible, discreet, wise and witty, with an understanding of other people's problems which they tackle with deftness. Virgos find their friends among those who can help them move up the social strata. They can be name droppers as they like to associate with achievers.

B**oth sexes have considerable charm**and dignity, which make some male Virgoans appear effeminate when they are not. In marriage they can be genuinely affectionate, and make good partners and parents. More concerned with the outcome than the process, Virgos lack spontaneity. They are meticulous planners, considering every detail and its effect. There is seldom much room for emotional involvement because the mind is always engaged and dominant. What they lack in passion they make up for in preciseness.

-

Walking calmly away from Megumi, who she uncharacteristically wanted to pound said girl's ugly face in, she smiled innocently, while humming a soft tune. Two weeks until the Cherry Blossom festival. She supposed she would wear her favorite green kimono, with, of course, cherry blossom petals print. Once more, the upcoming festival reminded her who she was going with. Shisui, and more importantly, her promise. She was serious when she told him she'd think about joining his squad. Sarutobi knew her, and her skills, well enough to let her join without any test. But being an Anbu was serious business, and she couldn't exactly get in without one. Sighing, she walked around the town, looking for Shisui. She was sure he was back from his mission by now.

-

"Well, the ram isn't lost, is it?" A soft, quiet voice asked from behind her. Sakura turned around to see one of her best friends from heaven and earth, Hinata Hyuuga. Her soft silk like hair trailed delicately across her shoulders, and her skin emitted a luminous glow, and her eyes of lilac shared the same colour of her silk kimono and obi. Her head held high, a small smile spread across the girls face as she returned Sakura's gaze.

Sakura grinned. "Not lost, just looking for some grass to feed on." She giggled. "What is thy fair lady of Virgo doing here?" she continued/

"I came to visit a friend, and you know perfectly well, Sakura Haruno, I descended from Virgo. I am not Virgo herself."

"Aa, but you might as well be." Sakura told her friend.

"My mother can't stand to be footloose or fancy free, Sakura. I wish I was like them." Hinata sighed as she said this, knowing that wishing wouldn't make it come true.

"But then, Hinata, you wouldn't be you!" Hinata shrugged slightly, arm in arm, the virgo and the ram, walked around Konoha amongst civilian mortals and traitors..

-

Laughing together, Hinata had promised her support when Sakura asked to become Anbu. They walked in an equal and proud stride, heads held high, smiling like sisters would. When they entered the Hokage's tower, they were met with the sight of Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Shisui, along with the Uchiha clan head. Sakura smiled at them all, Hinata following her example.

"Hokage-samma, Shisui, Itachi, and Uchiha-samma, this is my friend, Hinata Hyuuga. Hokage-samma, may we speak with you?"

"Whatever you wish to say, you can say it in front of them." he told her. Sakura nodded slightly.

"You must have realized, Hokage-samma, that I could be of some use, if only a little. That is why I wish to become apart of Anbu squad three." Sakura announced boldly. Shisui smiled at this, while Itachi hid his surprise. Fugaku, however, did not hide his feelings at all.

"Hokage-samma, I really must protest." Fugaku immediatly barked, glaring at Sakura. Hinata raised her eyebrows at this, but Sakura simply smiled.

"Fugaku, peace. That decision, little one, depends on your medical skills. Every one, come." Sarutobi announced.

-

Sarutobi had led them to the hospital, into the emergency ward. Obviously, Sakura knew he wanted to see how much she had learned from Tsunade. She immediately switched to, what Naruto had called, her 'medic mode'. She commanded them to stand back, and examined the man closely. The man had suffered from severe 3rd degree burns. He also had a damaged nervous system, caused by a very rare poison. Sakura smiled. Itachi had caused the wounds. It was his style, whenever he did actually kill.

"Itachi-san, next time, try not to make it easy." she said, sending a small smile his way.

Folding up her sleeves, her hands began to emit a green emerald glow that rivaled the sheen of her eyes. She placed her hands firmly but gently on the man's skin. Beads of sweat formed on her forehead as time had passed. His skin began to heal before their eyes. Shisui smirked a triumphant smirk, while Itachi watched in complete awe. Fugaku grumbled under his breath, while Sarutobi's breast swelled up with such pride every one in the room could feel it. Hinata smiled at her friend and her skill, she was very proud of her, like Sarutobi was.

An hour later, the man was healed fully, and Sakura had some chakra to spare.

-

Sakura had received her very own Anbu uniform and mask, but, unfortunately, she could not use it. Sarutobi had given her the goat mask, which made Shisui laugh. He proceeded to call her an 'old goat' afterwords, until Sakura had snapped and almost bit his head off.

"Shisui Uchiha, the reason that Hokage-samma gave me that mask is because I was born under the Ram, alright? Now shut it before I shove my foot up your ass!"

Shisui had stopped talking for awhile. Hinata had by then left to see her own family, and did not wish to see blood on Sakura's hands. (aka Murdering shisui)  
The two Uchiha's and the Ram had by then gone to the bridge to meet the other member of squad 3.

"Kakashi Hatake." Kakashi greated, his hand grasping her own. Sakura smiled a bright smile, meeting the younger version of her sensei thrilled her.

"Sakura Haruno." she introduced herself.

"How come you guys are late?" Kakashi asked them.

"We're not. We told you 12 so you would be on time." Shisui laughed at the outraged Kakashi. Sakura chuckled, while Itachi seemed indiffrent. It reminded her of the times of team 7. Shisui was so much like Sai, making fun of an outraged Naruto, while Sasuke was so indifferent. And who was she in that picture? She was nothing in that picture. Just the one holding the camera.

"So, pinky. Care to tell me about yourself?" Kakashi asked, wipping out his famous Icha Icha Paradise.

"Aren't you a little young for porn?" Sakura asked. Kakashi blushed madly.

"It's a novel!!" he defended.

"Right, a novel full of sex scenes Jiraiya-samma peeked in on because he himself couldn't get laid." Shisui commented. Kakashi growled angrily, only causling more laughter in his case. Sakura sighed.

"I am Sakura Haruno, born on the 25 of March. My Zodiac sign is Aries, and I am a medic-nin. I know poisons like the back of my hand, and I can wip out an antidote for one in less than 30 minutes." Sakura answered, a bright smile on her face,

"Well, Sakura. Welcome to Squad three." Kakashi replied. They all knew that with Sakura there, things were going to change.


	5. Chapter 5: Cancer

Woops. I made a mistake. Itachi, is in fact, Gemini.

Thank my beta for beta'ing... Fire Valkria!

And sorry for not updating last weekend, I was very very busy, plus my internet was not working for a while...

Note: This chapter, instead of being Itachi's birthday, is Sasuke's. He has turned 8, and Itachi is 12.

_**'Bold Italics'**_ are Itachi's thoughts.

* * *

**The Cancerian characteristics** are the most perplexing of the signs. Cancer can range from the timid, shy, dull and withdrawn to brilliant, friendly and famous. Cancerians run the entire gamut of human emotion. Fundamentally conservative and home-loving by nature, they appreciate the security of a home-base in which to retire when the stresses of living become too much to bear.

**Cancerians possess** strong paternal and maternal instincts. The term _nest _is an appropriate label for the Cancerian home, because it describes a natural and comfortable type of residence. A retreat for the family, where you can put up your feet and feel at home.

**Appearing formidable and thick-skinned, **Cancerian's have an unemotional demeanor, appearing uncompromising and obstinate. This is the facade they use to mask an insecure nature. Their intimates, however, may see a different character, one with sympathy and sensitivity to other people, especially those they love. Cancer is a tenacious, purposeful, energetic, shrewd and intuitive type. Sometimes wise, with a philosophical view on life. They are able to identify with others because of the keen sensitivity of their nature. They are over-imaginative and prone to be a victim of fantasy. They have a flair for the dramatic, and may possess literary or artistic talent. They tend to absorb their environment and have a talent for mimicry.

-

Sasuke's birthday party was great. Mikoto had insisted on throwing one for him, even though Fugaku said it was unimportant. Sakura had helped Mikoto by decorating, with the words "Happy Birthday Sasuke!" On banners and balloons. Mikoto had insisted on doing the cooking herself, since she wanted to make sure everything was perfect for her babiy's birthday. Sakura made sure to invite all of the kids his age from the ninja Academy, including her old friends.

Naruto and Sasuke constently fought, and the girls completely swooned over Sasuke, it made her laugh. Especially since Sasuke hated most of them. She told him she wouldn't invite them next year. She probably would, though.

People gave him great gifts, like kunai knives and books, and a brand new training post just for him. The girls mostly gave him candy, and Naruto had given him a cup of ramen from Icharuka's. Fugaku didn't trust the Kyuubi boy at all, so he promptly threw it away. Both Naruto and Sasuke were disapointed, So Sakura decided she would take them both to Icharuka's for lunch another day.

And just when it was about to calm down, an Anbu came for their mission,

-

"Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Shisui, and Hatake Kakashi.. You are to report to the Hokage immediately." He told them before disappearing.

Squad three walked calmly side by side to the Hokage's office, all in silence. Shisui was musing over some things that happened at the party, while Itachi and Sakura were thinking. Kakashi, of course, was reading his precious novel. They reached the tower, not even bothering to knock.

Sarutobi had appeared to be thinking diligently on something. Sakura tried to meet his eyes, but he avoided her. Why?

_'What is_ _going on Sarutobi-sensei?' _she asked. Even through the mind, she got no answer.

-

"It seems there has been an organization gathering the best of the missing-nin shinobi. Your mission is S-class, and classified. Here is the scroll, gather your things immediately, you will leave as soon as you are ready." Sarutobi ordered quietly. He tossed them the scroll, in which Itachi had caught with ease.

-

The four of them had passed so many outpost towns, Sakura had honestly lost count of them all. She didn't know what they were supposed to do, in all honesty. The had asked many people if they have seen anyone wearing red clouded cloaks. But they all said no. Itachi used his Sharingan to detect any lies, but he saw no deceit from them. Sakura sighed. They set up camp near a river. Shisui gathered wood, while Itachi and Sakura set up the tents.

"What did you do to Megumi?" Itachi asked, whispering. They did not want Kakashi to hear.

"Nothing, really. I might of scared her a bit, but other than that..." she replied quietly, letting her sentence hang.

"You shouldn't of." Itachi replied smoothly. Sakura could tell he was angry.

"I know. And I'm sorry about that. But you should really keep an eye on her, she assumes too much."

Itachi raised an elegant eyebrow. "And what do you mean by that."

"Since we are, well, living in the same household, she presumes that I am after you." she explained.

"But you are not." he stated.

"I am not." she agreed, even though it was breaking her heart.

By then Shisui had returned with firewood and water. They were silent for the most part, each thinking about their own problems. Sakura knew of them well. One great thing about being a star, even if she wasn't one any longer, was the powers that came with it. One was knowing their human's thoughts. And whenever she did not wish to hear it, she could tune it out. And she decided to know what Itachi was thinking. It might have to do with Sarutobi.

**_'I cannot do it. I cannot kill the clan, despite Sarutobii's orders. I can't kill Megumi, or Kaa-san and Tou-san. Especially not Sasuke... But Hokage-samma had said it was the only way to make peace. I will do what I must...'_**

No. Not now. She thought she had more time. Apparently, she didn't.

**_'On my next birhday, the Uchiha massacre will commence.'

* * *

_**

Here are the Naruto characters zodiac signs.

Itachi Uchiha - Gemini  
Kisame Hoshigaki - Pisces  
Pain - Libra  
Konan - Aquarius  
Sasori - Leo  
Deidara - Pisces  
Hidan - Gemini  
Kakuzu - Libra  
Zetsu - Taurus  
Tobi - Aries  
Naruto Uzumaki - Libra  
Sasuke Uchiha - Cancer  
Sakura Haruno - Aries  
Kakashi Hatake - Virgo  
Jiraya - Scorpio  
Orochimaru - Scorpio  
Tsunade - Leo  
Shikamaru Nara - Virgo  
Gaara - Capricorn  
Gai - Capricorn  
Haku - Capricorn  
Shino - Aquarius  
TenTen - Pisces  
Choji - Taurus  
Kankuro - Taurus  
Kurenai - Gemeni  
Neji - Cancer  
Kiba - Cancer  
Zabuza - Leo  
Temari - Leo  
Ino - Virgo  
Anko - Scorpio  
Rock Lee - Sagittarius  
Hinata - Capricorn


	6. Chapter 6: Libra

_

* * *

The Stars_

_by_

_BlackButterfly-RedRose._

_Summery: She knew his plan all along. But it was only now that she had worked up the nerve to stop him. But it was too late._

_Notes before reading: When I did my research on Libra (Pein's Zodiac sign) I found it wasn't very like him, or what little we know about him. So, his Character may be a bit OOC. Forgive me Fire Valkria, but I wanted to get this as up as soon as possible, forgive me for not sending it to you first.  
_

_Chapter six: Libra_

T**he basic Libran nature is** diplomatic and charming. Libras have an idealistic and generally peace loving nature. They are easygoing and sociable, in general. On the other side of the scale, Librans are known to be indecisive and changeable, gullible and easily affected.

L**ibrans are considered** by many astrologers to be among the most civilized of the twelve signs. Often good looking, they exude certain elegance, charm and fine taste. As lovers of beauty and harmony, both in art and life, their nature is gentle and kind. Pleasure oriented people, Libras are intuitive and very aware of the power of image.

T**hey are gifted with a strong sense **of justice and fair play, and have fine analytical abilities. They are known to be objective and impartial in making judgment calls. They do not suffer fools gladly and anyone who challenges their decisions or opinions **is** considered a fool. They are more interested in making friends than enemies, are willing to _go along, to get along_ and therefore will usually do whatever it takes to maintain a relationship.  
L**ibrans are sensitive to others** and understand the emotional needs of their associates. They are optimistic and cheerful people and have an ability to charm and delight their friends and acquaintances. Very sociable, they abhor cruel or vicious actions, and shy away from vulgar and offensive behavior. They dislike scenes, and will often go out of their way to avoid conflict. They prefer to cooperate and compromise, and will give up, even when they feel they are in the right, rather than put up with the ordeal of an argument. Discord makes them totally insecure, and uncomfortable. They need and want harmony in their lives, and will do whatever it takes to have it. Librans are not loners, and do better in partnership both in their personal, and in their business life.

T**he more negative Libran character** can be frivolous, flirty and quite shallow. In romance they can be indulgent to the point of hedonistic. Libra shadows can be changeable and indecisive; impatient of routine; boringly conventional and timid; and easygoing to a point of annoyance to more energetic folk. Because they are slow to anger, Librans will shock everyone around them with their sudden outbursts of rage. They love the good life and tend to be extravagant. Many Librans have been known to be hopeless gamblers.

L**ibrans can be surprisingly** energetic in the areas that move them, and indifferent to everything else. They are happiest when socializing, and at the top of their social strata. You will find many Librans in local organizations volunteering their time and services and rising to a position of prominence. They dislike coarse, dirty work, and will usually get someone else to do it, if necessary. They are fence sitters and will not take a stand on an issue, but prefer the middle of the road, until they are forced to choose. " Let's wait and see", was most likely first said by a Libra. The up side to this view is, they make good diplomats They are never guilty of an " On my mind, on my mouth " approach to things.

-

Sakura stared at the ground, thinking of what little time she had left. Her Mother and Father had said two years. Looks like she wasted a year trying to get to know Itachi and Shisui better. Sighing, she looked around to find that a lot of time had passed while her mind wandered about. She stood up, glancing at Shisui and Kakashi, who were sleeping nect to each other in their sleeping bags. They both had an Icha Icha book over their face. Shaking her head, she wandered about the forest looking for Itachi, not sensing him any where.

That's when she heard a man speaking. "You'll find a lot of opportunities for power in my organization, Uchiha Itachi. There is llittle the Akatsuki can't accomplish. That is why I am offering a current position available." A man spoke. Sakura jumped into the trees quietly to get a better view. She only saw Itachi, his Anbu mask cast aside on the ground. "Accept my offer and join us, and gain unlimited power." The man continued. " Refuse, and you die." He stated simply. He carried his voice lightly, but a sense of seriousness was not absent.

"I accept your offer, Pein-sanna, however, I request one year to cut my ties to my village." Itachi spoke with neither hesitance nor thought. He knew what he was doing. Sakura couldn't help herself from gasping slightly, watching them through the tree leaves. Pein, the man with spiky orange hair and piercings along his face. '_A student of Jiraia-samma's... An Akatsuki.... This isn't good, he's looking straight at me!!'_

"And, just to make sure you do come, I'm taking your precious little team mate." Pein told him as he pulled Sakura in to his arms with a power of his. Itachi's eyes widened in complete surprise.

"S-Sakura?"

"Don't do it Itachi! Don't leave the village, dont kill them, please! For Sasuke's sake.. for YOUR sake! Don't kill them!" Sakura yelled as Pein ran off with her. He could see the tears she left behind falling slowly to the ground, and he swore he saw the words 'I love you' in them, he would bet his life on it.

Those words of recognition was all Itachi needed to go into a complete state of shock. She knew. She knew of his and Sarutobi's plans to kill the clan. She knew of his plans to kill Shisui that night. She _knew_.

But how? She was never around when he discussed it with the Hokage. And she never showed any signs of knowing, She never told him she knew, hell, she hardly told him anything, other than those discreet glances she sent his way, the looks that he still couldn't figure out. Even though he wanted to know how, he wouldn't know until Pein returned her, when he joined the Akatsuki. Knowing was going to have to wait.

-

Sakura stopped crying a mile back. She would never be able to stop the massacre now, not in time. She would never tell Itachi how much she loved him. She would never be able to hold him, to love him, to care for him in the short amount of time she would be given to. Thinking on these things caused tears to trickle down her eyes, and she was thankful her mask was on, so he wouldn't see.

"Come now, I'm sure the boy isn't stupid enough to leave a pretty little thing like you all alone. Stop the tears, they will not help you in the shinobi world." he told her.

"Crying is my only refuge in this world, it drowns my pain away." Sakura whispered softly. Pein chuckled, replying with a laugh,

"Pain is inevitable my dear. Suffering, on the other hand, is only optional. Do not dwell on your sufferings, and they shall go away a lot quicker then drowning them. Drowning something to kill is slow and even more painful than you may think." He finished softly. Sakura calmed herself. Pein set her down on a tree branch.

"Remove your mask." he demanded. Sakura complied with one swift movement. She held her mask at her side.

"Name?"

"Haruno Sakura, Pein-samma." Sakura replied curtly, staring right into the eyes of the Rinnagen user. Pein smirked slightly, before motioning for her to follow him.

-

It wasn't long before they reached Ame. "From here on in, you shall be considered a temporary Akatsuki member . Wear this, it will prevent the other members from killing you. Keep your headband and mask well hidden, or they will kill you despite my orders." Pein informed her, tossing her an Akatsuki cloak.

It was made to fit Itachi, she was sure, since it practically swallowed her whole. She took off her headband in her weapons pouch as they walked into Ame. She couldn't help but notice how every one stared at them, and Pein smiling. He as being friendly at the moment, but he was an Akatsuki member. She wouldn't drop her guard.

Pein chuckled. "Dear girl, you've already done so." he said. "Your expressions give away your thoughts, girl. Use them agains't your enemies, not for your enemies." he taught her. Sakura sighed, but nodded none the less.

They entered a building with the Akatsuki cloud in front. The building was not easily missed. It was about three stories tall. and full of hallways and doors leaving to who knows lead her to so many hallways she lost count, until finally he stopped. She was so surprised, she managed to bump into him.

"Sorry..." she murmured.

"Still thinking of the past? It will serve you well to pay attention and forget the past, girl. This will be your room. Konan will arrive in an hour to take your measurements to provide clothes. She will then show you the area's you are allowed to roam. Dinner is served at six, a member will come to escort you to the kitchen at that time. Understood?"

"Hai."

"During your stay here, Sakura, you are our guest, though you must earn your keep. Do well on the missions assigned to you, and you will be fine. I will take my leave." And with that, he was gone. Sakura entered her room. Her room was plain, and simple. White walls, dresser and bed. The bathroom was plain white as well.

She sat on the bed, plating with the trim of Itachi's Akatsuki cloak. Hopefully, he had headed her warnings and actually decided not to fulfill his plans. Some how, that just didn't seem possible.

"Sakura-san, it's Konan. May I come in?"Konan asked, her hand on the door knob.

"You may."

It was then when Konan entered, closing the door behind her, that Sakura recognised the name. Konan was one of the traitors who fallowed Madara out of the heavens. Her human to protect had been Pein.

"Lady Aquarius?" she whispered. Konan smiled slightly.

"Lady Aires. How is Father and Mother?" Konan asked., smiling at her Star sister.

"You would know if you hadn't of left. You to left? But why?" Sakura asked, sitting on the bed, her curiosity.

"Just like you, my dear, I too broke the sacred rule of the Stars. I fell in love. I had followed Madara to be with him." Konan whispered. Sakura smiled.

"But what of your judgement?" she asked, realising it would not just disappear from her.

"I became human. I had found a loophole, if you will. To become human, you must sleep with the one you are supposed to protect. So I did. I postponed my judgment to Judgment Day." Konan told her. She asked her to stand up, telling Sakura of her times as a human being. Sakura pictured a similar life with Itachi with longing. She dreamed of such a life with him, but it was not to be, and she knew that. Once Konan had scribbled down Sakura's measurements, she asked Sakura why she was here.

"Like you said, I fell in love. I changed the stars more then once, and my judgement will be twice as bad as the others."

"There is nothing worse than Hell, Lady Aires." Konan had told her sadly. Sakura shook her head.

"No, Lady Aquarius. Loving a Forbidden Fruit, one who cannot have, that, is much much worse."

-

Hours passed, and Sakura had her Akatsuki uniform. A slim Akatsuki cloak, fishnet shirt and tank, A red skirt, and stiletto heels. It made her feel much taller, and much older, considering she was only 12 in human years.

Konan had escorted her to the dining room just as the servants served the large meal. There weren't many Akatsuki members, just Hidan, the immortal, Kakuzu, the Greed, Konan, Pein, Deidara, Kisame and Tobi. Konan had introduced them, and was just about to introduce her to Tobi when he interrupted her

"Don't bother, Konan. She knows me." Tobi said.

"OF course I do, Madara-sempai. I could never forget the foul stench of a liar." Sakura said with a smile on her face. Although she held a kind facade, her voice held nothing but malice. Hidan chocked on his wine, laughing like a maniac. Madara said nothing, instead, he just sat, eating his meal, while watching Sakura eat hers.

Sakura completely ignored him, instead, she spoke to the others, mostly Konan. It was then she realized that the entire Akatsuki had little humans at the moment, most of them were traitors. Those who left for love, power, or had no other choice.

And they would all face their judgement, be it for evil reasons or good.

* * *

So we've finally reached the climax of the story. Im so sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I would re-read the first five chapters if you get confused on some things in this chapter, perhaps the answers you seek are in there. If they aren't, ask me in your review. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7: Scorpio

_T__he Stars_

_by_

_BlackButterfly-RedRose._

_Summery: She knew his plan all along. But it was only now that she had worked up the nerve to stop him. But it was too late._

_Notes before reading: NYUU!!! Sasori isnt Scorpio at all, even THOUGH his name means SCORPION!!!! And yes, this is when Sakura and Sasori meet again. Yes I said again.  
_

_Chapter Seven: Scorpio_

S**corpions are known for their intense **and powerful natures. They are willful, proud and calm with an electrifying undercurrent of seething intensity. Purposeful and animated with force, they project a magnetic personality.

T**heir demeanor is dignified and reserved,** affable and courteous, and many have a gaze that is both direct and penetrating. Their secretive natures make them natural detectives. Many Scorpios possess a suspicious outlook, and need to know the reasons behind everything. Scorpio does nothing in half measures. An all or nothing attitude permeates their entire life. When fixed on something or someone, the scorpion perseveres. _Scorpio never settles._ Life is meant to be lived to the fullest or not at all.

S**corpio will rarely be found in the center** of activity, but will always know just what is going on of concern to him. Their tenacity and willpower are enviable, their depth of character and passionate conviction admirable, but it is their deep sensitivity that makes them the best and most loyal friend. This same quality makes them the most treacherous of enemies.

-

Sakura stared dullfully at the blank ceiling of the room. There was nothing to do, and no one was in any need of her. Honestly, she had no idea what Pein expected her to do while she was there. She sighed as she got up slowly from her bed and paced about the room. She needed to figure a way out of this place, out of the Akatsuki's hold. If she didn't, her mission would fail and she would die.

And Itachi and Sasuke would suffer, again.

Sakura was brought out of her thoughts when someone knocked on her door. She opened it to reveal Deidara.

"Deidara-san? What is it that you want?"

"A member has come back from a mission, and I want you to meet him, yeah." Deidara answered with a huge grin. She followed him with raised eyebrows, curious as to who he was talking about. She tried to figure it out herself, but she was just too tired, and to... something to figure any thing out. She couldn't even think on what she was feeling!

"Sakura. this is Sasori-danna. Sasori-danna, this is Sakura-chan!" Deidara introduced as they entered the poker room. Yes, the Akatsuki had a poker room. Staring straight at the red head in surprise. Sasori stood up from his game that he was playing with Kakuzu and Kisame. The three men watched him walk over to Sakura, and raise her chin with his index finger.

"So, the little Ram has betrayed her parents I see. This would be the third time I suppose? If I do say so myself, I believe you won't kill me this time around, seeing as you are here." Sasori whispered into her ear. Sakura glowered at him.

"I still have my hooves, Sasori-san. If you are not careful, the ram may trample over a scorpion again." she replied, with a huff, she turned around and left. She didn't much bother to say good bye to Deidara, seeing as she knew he would be coming to see what that was all about.

"What was that all about, yeah?"

"Hm. What are you talking about Dei-chan?" she asked, not bothering to turn around to face him.

"Back there? What did he say to you yeah? And what the hell did it have to do with a ram and a scorpion?"

Sakura sighed as she stopped. She turned abruptly around.

"You do know what Konan-chan is, right?"

"Yeah, Pein-sama's woman."

"No. Where she originated from." Deidara hesitated. He wasn't sure if he should tell her Konan was a star. What he didn't know, was that Sakura already knew.

"She was a star, in fact, she was Lady Aquarius. I, Deidara, am Lady Aries, aka, the ram. Sasori-san, was Sir Scorpio. Until he became a traitor and abandoned the heavens with Konan and others. I have defeated, or killed, Sir Scorpio twice before, all in different lives."

"So that's what Konan meant when she said you changed the stars, un."

Sakura returned to her walking, but nodded anyway. "Correct."

"You actually killed him, yeah?"

"Yes, she did. Deidara, go play with your clay, I need to speak with Sakura-san alone." Pein had told Deidara from behind them. They both stopped and turned around to face Pein. Deidara nodded slowly, before glancing back at Sakura. He soon ran off to his clay.

"Sakura-san, come." Pein commanded. Sakura followed his steps in equal stride to a destination unknown to her.

"Sakura, I understand of your...hatred, for Sasori. Konan has told me of your past since I had inquired about it. I am sending you on a mission with Sasori, you are to collect a debt owed to us by the Namikage in Namigakure. You, along with Sasori, must kill him along with his wife and children. It is to see how well you can work with him. You are dismissed."

Sakura did not leave. How dare he? How dare he kidnap her and tell her to do all these things?! She was the daughter of Kami and Tsuki-sama! She would not do it, she dared not. She was not an Akatsuki member, she was forced to be here! And she was not afraid to voice her opinions on the matter, either.

"I am not an Akatsuki member, Pein_-sama._ I am not some puppet you can toy with to do your bidding. I will not kill an innocent man, along with his wife and children! I am forced to be here, remember?"

Pein chuckled loudly, but the murder in his eyes scared her.

"Sakura, you have no choice in the matter. You must do what I say, unless you would like to become like the other prisoners. I could lock you in a cell and not feed you, I could let you rot in there until you die. Even if Itachi does what he promises, and joins, it doesn't mean I cannot kill you." Pein informed her in a demanding and cold tone. If her blood wasn't heated beyond boiling point, she would have felt a chill run down her spine.

"You can't kill her, Pein." a soft whisper voiced throughout the halls. Pein turned his head to glance at his precious Konan.

"What do you mean." he demanded.

"She is still very much a Star, even for a little while. She is the child of Kami and Tsuki-samma. You cannot kill the child of god. There will be hell to pay for it." Konan told him bravely. Sakura stared in surprise as her star sister stood up against her lover. Sakura smiled, glad to have a friend in the hell hole.

"I am God." Pein's voice shook angrily.

Sakura laughed.

"You're wrong. Your judgment is coming soon, oh mighty Pein. You will die, and you will suffer unimaginable pain, for the worst of those who defies Him. I shall see you there." Sakura told him, before walking away.

-

Sakura knocked on Sasori's door. Despite telling Pein she wouldnb't be doing the mission, she decided to actually go through with it. Oh no no no, not killing the Namikage and his family, but her escape plan.


	8. Chapter 8: Capricorn

_T__he Stars_

_by_

_BlackButterfly-RedRose._

_Summary: She knew his plan all along. But it was only now that she had worked up the nerve to stop him. But it was too late._

_Notes before reading: Hey. Um. Remember me? I... Uh... Forgive me... please? Ok, so when was the last time I updated this???? Don't answer that, sometime in what... November of last year? You can blame uh, me, school, writers block, me.... Um... parents... and uh, me? hehe..... FORGIVE ME!!! LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!!!!  
_

_Chapter Eight: Capricorn._

**The Capricornian is generally a serious character** possessing a wry sense of humor. Independent, steady as a rock, Capricorn reflects earthy qualities that range from clever to vacuous. Mostly cautious, confident, strong willed, reasonable and hard working, Capricorns are a rock upon which to build. They are often aloof, shrewd, practical, responsible and persevering. They are capable of great endurance; and _whatever it takes, for as long as it takes_ persistence. Reliable in any profession they undertake, although short on originality, they usually excel in following up on what someone else has started.

**Within prescribed areas, Capricorn is a resourceful**, practical manager. These folks set high standards for themselves and others. They are self critical, and work well in a disciplined environment, demanding equal measures of seriousness and dedication from their subordinates. A careful, ambitious planner, Capricorn moves forward with quiet, deliberate persistence. They can be quite frugal, demonstrating remarkable ability to achieve results with minimum effort and expense. Highly organized, they excel in managing several projects simultaneously.

**Capricorn will often vie for a position of authority**. Once attaining control, they are demanding and exacting in leadership. Although firm, they are usually fair to people they deal with. They value tradition, the _tried and true,_ more than innovation. "We always do it this way," was no doubt first said by a Capricorn. Their naturally pessimistic nature is the foundation of their _wry_ sense of humor, which some find not humorous at all. They can indeed spread tension and gloom in a minute and are quite capable of bringing down the house and everyone in it. Never really up, but often down, a positive environment is essential to enliven their spirits.

-

Okay, so, she was powerful, she was fricken ARIES. And this, is where the rash part of her came out. Dammit, this has to be the stupidest thing she has ever done. She was dirty, sweating, and tired as fucking hell. She has been running for three days straight. She knew this area well, and according to her calculations, she should be in Wind Country right about... now.

Indeed she was. The foliage of the green forest full of life lessened and slowly became a barren desert known as Wind Country. It would take her a total of three days to reach Konoha from here, and one day to reach Sunagakure. Since she was so tired, she chose the latter of the two. Sakura forced herself to reach Suna. She had a friend, a very dear friend, who was chosen by Kami to be one of his precious Jinchuuriki. He was Sabaku no Gaara.

-

Sabaku no Gaara was one of Kami's favorite humans, yes, Kami played favorites. It was mostly because the Jinchuuriki held some of of his own power, and were punished for it. Yes, the Bijuu were basically part of Kami's own chakra, it was why they were so large, and powerful. The point is though, Sakura befriended the descendant of Capricorn fairly easily, only in different lives, and if this Gaara was like any of the other Gaara's, it would take her some time to earn Gaara's trust. Temari and Kankuro were different matters entirely, though.

Sakura, exhausted, finally reached Sunagakure. A hand grasped her shoulder, and she recognized the person immediately.

"No... Sasori....san..." How could he have followed her? She made sure to run while he was completing the mission! She was so sure... planned every detail....

All Sakura could see was a head of crimson hair as she succumbed to the world of unconsciousness.

-

A heart monitor woke her from her temporary slumber. Her vision was blurry, but she could feel the heat of the Sun beating down on all of them. She was hot, sticky and dirty. She also recognized a cold steel knife against her throat.

"We have no idea of who you are." Someone said. Male, heavy, burdened.

"As a precaution, we must ask you a few questions. In order to live, you have to answer truthfully. Do you understand?" A female voice asked.

"Yes." Sakura said hoarsely. Her throat was so dry...

"Who are you?"

"Sakura. No surname. Konoha shinobi." She managed.

"Age?"

"Twelve."

"Rank."

"ANBU Medic-nin."

"Medic-nin? To prove yourself, tell me of your symptoms."

"I am dehydrated, and lack of sufficient amount of chakra. Nothing serious, unless Sasori poisoned me while I was running and I cannot yet diagnose it ."

A door opened as Sakura said this. Some greeted the person with soft whispers. Some did not.

"Sasori? You mean Sasori of the Red Sand?" it was an old woman this time. Her voice was rigid and rough. It held a sense of pain in it.

"Hai."

"And why would he poison you?" The old woman asked again.

"I was captured by an infamous group known as the Akatsuki, who are after Jinchuuriki and the Bijuu inside them. Sasori of the Red Sands is their puppeteer. He knows many a poison, and I do not have the correct amount of chakra to examine it, if it is even in my blood stream."

"I see. Sakura-san, do you know who I am?" The old lady asked. Sakura smiled, her eyes closed. "Baa-sama..."

"How dare you-!" The woman from before screeched. 'Baa-sama' stopped her.

"No, she is a dear to me. Leave us."

Chiyo-baa-sama, an elder star, a descendant of Capricorn, who left the heavens to watch her young grandson, walked over to Sakura. She sighed. The young child was so...stubborn, and caring. Their relationship was simple. Once, long ago when she was only a newborn star, and trained under Tsunade, the two hated each other. Chiyo hated her because she was the 'Slug Princess's student. But, after many years (try a thousand) of working with her, the two grew close, and formed a sort of grandmother/granddaughter relationship. And that was fine with Chiyo.

"Why dear Sakura? Why change the stars once more?" Chiyo whispered.

"Because Chiyo-baa, I love him.." Sakura whispered before succumbing into unconsciousness once more.

-

Lalalalala DONT KILL ME!!!! I understand, you've been waiing for months for this update -or gave up on it, which I totally understand, hell I would of.

Gaara-chan will come in next chappie. So yah.


End file.
